


A Welcome Punishment

by being_alive



Category: Tanz der Vampire - Steinman/Kunze
Genre: F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 20:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17884394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/being_alive/pseuds/being_alive
Summary: You tie the rope around the Graf's wrists so tightly that you would worry about cutting off his circulation if he weren't already technically dead.





	A Welcome Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking through old google docs, when I found this hidden and half-finished, untouched since probably the summer of 2016. Of course, I just had to dredge it up from the depths of hell and finish it.

You tie the rope around the Graf's wrists so tightly that you would worry about cutting off his circulation if he weren't already technically dead. You sit back on his thighs and look at him, your gaze traveling from his hands, tied above his head, to his face, deathly pale and handsome, his eyes closed and his grey-streaked hair somehow still neat around his face, to his bare torso, and down to the bulge in his trousers, right above where you're sitting.

"Tell me why you deserve to be punished," you say, swallowing thickly, desire pulsing inside of you at the sight of him. His eyes slowly open and meet yours as he says, "Because I have done bad things."

You scoot forward so that your clothed sex is directly above his cock and slowly grind down on him as you say, "You're going to have to be more detailed than that."

He groans, low in his throat, and then says, "I watched you while you bathed without you knowing."

"Did you touch yourself?" You ask him, voice little more than a whisper. "While watching me?"

"Yes, even though I knew it was wrong. The sight of you, bare in your bath, stirred things in me and I could not help but to surrender to the sin," the Graf says, looking away from you.

"Look at me," you tell him, sharply. Once he does, you continue, "What does that make you, then?"

"A bad, dirty old man," he says, words rushed as you continue to grind yourself against him.

"And how should a bad, dirty old man be punished?" You ask, raking your nails down his chest.

"Hit me," he urges, his voice deepened with desire as his blue eyes meet yours. You draw back your hand and hesitate, worried about possibly hurting him, even if that is what he wants.

"Hit me," he repeats, an edge of desperation entering his voice.

So you do, throwing your hesitation into the wind with a nod, slapping him hard enough that his head jerks to the side. An apology bubbles up to your lips but is stopped by the moan that escapes his lips and the way his hips buck up into you, his hard cock pressing up against you in a way that makes you moan as well.

You hit him again and again, slaps landing on his face and his shoulders and chest, his hips bucking up against you each time, causing the both of you to moan. You pause briefly to look at him, taking in his closed eyes and the way his face is as colorless as always, even though he's bitten a raw spot on his bottom lip. Judging this to have been enough for now, you scoot backwards onto his thighs in order to see what effect you've had on him. You turn your gaze from his face to the prominent bulge in the front of his trousers, whereupon you find what appears to be a small wet spot soaking through the fabric. 

You reach out and grab his cock to confirm your suspicions, and the Graf's eyes fly open in surprise. You find that your suspicions were correct and you know it's from him and not you, because you're still wearing your shorts and underwear while he's almost certainly bare underneath his tight black trousers.

"You're disgusting," you tell him, tightening your grip on his cock. He whimpers, his hips twitching up towards you, and you marvel at the fact that the Graf von Krolock, normally so suave and collect, has been reduced to whimpering because of you. As suddenly as you'd grabbed him, you release him and get up off of the bed.

"Please," he says, his blue gaze following your every movement.

"Please what?" You ask in return, running the hem of your shirt between your fingers as you look at him.

"Please don't leave me like this," he says, pleadingly, his hips twitching minutely upwards as he does so.

"Well, since you said please," you reply after a moment's thought, and divest yourself of your clothing. You join him on the bed again, straddling his thighs and tugging down his trousers just far enough to release his cock. The tip is already leaking precum, and you put on your best disapproving expression as you look down at him.

"This was supposed to be a punishment, but you seem to be enjoying yourself far too much," you say before reaching out and slapping him once more, all of your prior hesitation gone. 

"I'm sorry," he moans out. You reach down and wrap your hand around his cock, stroking him once and then saying, "You don't seem sorry to me. What are you _really_?"

He bites down on his bottom lip and doesn't respond, so you slap him again with your free hand before stating, simply, "Tell me."

"A pathetic old man who doesn't deserve you," he replies, quietly after a moment.

"That's right," you say in return, and then move so that your sex is lined up with the head of his cock, and then sink down onto him. His hands jerk against the rope as you take him all the way inside of you. The Graf moans and you can't help but moan as well just from the feeling of having him inside of you. You begin riding him, moving up and down his cock, taking care not to let him slip out of you. You watch him, noting the way his hands are clenched into fists and his eyes are squeezed tightly shut. He's biting his lip again and his hair, formerly so neat, is finally looking slightly mussed. Desire grows within you, both at the sight of him and the feeling of his cock inside you. 

You want to take this slow, but you can tell he's getting close to reaching his peak by the way he bucks his hips up against you, so you reach one hand down to hurry along your own. You begin rubbing quick circles around your clit until you can feel your orgasm approaching, and your touches turn from merely quick into frantic until pleasure crashes over and through you. You still your movements atop him as the waves of your orgasm pass through you, but as soon as they subside, you're pulling up and off of him. His eyes fly open in surprise and he moans in disappointment.

"Finish yourself off," you tell him, dismissively, reaching up to untie his wrists before sitting back on the bed to watch. He doesn't disappoint, his hand wrapping around his cock almost the moment you finish untying him. He strokes himself with so desperately that you can feel heat growing within you again at the sight of him. His hand strokes up and down his cock so vigorously that you doubt he'll last long, especially considering how he was before.

Sure enough, before long, he's coming into his hand with a shuddering sigh. You watch as the aftershocks fade away and then order, "Clean yourself up."

He looks at you, only momentarily surprised by your voice, before slowly raising his hand to his mouth. His blue eyes never leave yours as he slowly licks first his palm and then his long fingers clean. After he finishes licking his hand completely clean, you reach out and lay one hand on his cool cheek. He leans into your touch, and you nod, slowly, a smile playing at your lips.

You remove your hand from his cheek and then lay back on the bed, and the Graf lays down next to you. He rests his head on your shoulder with a contented sigh.

"Thank you," the Graf says. You simply hum in response, reaching up and running your fingers through his hair.


End file.
